


Sailing Through Gotham Skies

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick decides to work in Gotham city tonight because he just can’t keep away from the city’s vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing Through Gotham Skies

**Author's Note:**

> For Ari since I promised her a drabble weeks ago.

“We got it all handled, Batman,” Officer Grayson says to the vigilante. “Ivy’s in custody, so you don’t have to worry about her now.”

Dick can feel the stares the other officers are giving him. Some of them in awe, he suspects. Bravo for the rookie who can stand up talking to Batman without stuttering once. He’s probably gonna hear it when he gets back in the car with Oates.

Batman gives a gruff “Hn”, and already Dick can see the man already itching to leave. But he’s not going to let him off that quick. He didn’t ask to go patrolling in Gotham just so he could help with the cleanup.

For show, he reaches out and pulls on Batman’s cape, then drops it, as if he just realized he made a mistake. Then he starts to fidget, and shift his foot, and already he can hear snickering. “Uh, mind if I have a minute of your time, Batman, sir?”

“Make it quick.” But Dick can see the hint of a smile tugging at Batman’s mouth.

He nods and he leads Batman to the side of the building. Away from prying eyes, he presses close to Bruce’s body, and the vigilante grapples them both up on top of the roof for more privacy.

On the roof, Dick doesn’t waste a second as he leans up and kisses Bruce’s chapped lips. Bruce’s mouth tastes like high caffeinated coffee, and Dick kisses deeper till all he gets is one hundred percent Bruce on his greedy tongue. He suckles and bites Bruce’s mouth, and Bruce moans softly. It just makes Dick hungrier, and he’s already doing all that he can not to tear the cowl off the other man’s head. Not if he wanted to get gassed, or worse, shocked from trying it.

“Is Bludhaven not interesting you enough?” Bruce asks once Dick let’s him pull back for some air.

“Is Gotham not in mortal peril tonight?” Dick counters, smiling as he idly traces the bat symbol on the suit. “I just wanted to see you tonight. I’ll be back in Bludhaven before sunrise. Promise.” He says, speaking close enough to feel the stubble of Bruce’s jaw tickle his lip.

“Then why come here?”

“You like me to repeat what you already know, don’t you?” Dick huffs, giving an extra jut of his lower lip to give the extreme form of a pout. Bruce keeps an impressive poker-face, even as his thumb rubs circles at Dick’s hipbone, and that softens him up like no other. Dick hums for a moment, trying to draw the seconds out, hands idly placed behind Bruce’s head as he sways in his hold. “I guess I just had this urge to see someone.”

“Alfred?” Bruce sounds amused.

“Not exactly,” Dick smiles. Laying his head on Bruce’s shoulder, giving strength to his sways till Bruce starts to move as well. Subtler than he was, but still, what a treat. “He’s tall and broody, and he’s got a thing for black capes and bats. And did I mention he’s got these crazy gorgeous blue eyes?”

“Flattery.” Bruce smirks. 

“Is not!” Dick snaps his head back with a laugh, smiling at his lover. “It’s all true, boss. Whether you believe me or not.” 

“I believe you.” Bruce says, surprising him. “Thank you for coming to visit.” ‘me’ Bruce almost says, making Dick shiver pleasantly in response.

“You know I can’t keep away for too long,” Dick says, leaning up to kiss Bruce’s cheek with a sigh. “Time’s up, I think. I think I can hear Oates asking if I’ve been kidnapped or something.” He says, and can’t help but smile. Oates is the type of guy with a loud booming voice, and it’s not hard to hear the sound carry up to the roof. 

“Bludhaven will be happy to have her boy back.” 

“But her boy will still miss Gotham.” 

“Gotham will always welcome back family.” Bruce says, close to Dick’s ear. Dick nods, burying his head at the crook of Bruce’s neck, inhaling the smell of Kevlar and leather deeply, enough to last him the night. Hopefully. 

“Okay. We gotta go. Rest of Gotham to cleanup after,” Dick jokes, pushing Bruce away lightly. Giving him a sharp salute. “Best of work, Batman.”

Bruce plays along, giving Dick a nod. “And to you too, Officer.” 

Dick watches as Bruce disappear into the night, leaning over the building as he inhales Gotham’s toxic air, and sighs. Nothing like home to renew one’s determination. 

“Hey! Rookie! You done up there?” Oates calls up to him, and Dick looks down, grinning. 

“Yep! All done! Where to next?” 

“How’s about you try and find a way back to Earth and I’ll tell ya?” 

Down to Earth? Never. Not tonight. Tonight, he was sailing through the skies with Batman.


End file.
